vijskpensfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Обговорення користувача:Usik64
С Новым Годом Спасибо, тебя также! Успехов в новом году!!! — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:46, січня 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ещё раз напиши в Special:Contact. Тут я ничего не могу сделать. Если письма не приходят, пусть там наверху разбираются. У нас сложные отношения с Викирелаьностью после неоднократного массового вандализма её участников на Абсурдопедии. Настройки спам-фильтра применяются на всей Викия. Его нельзя настроить только на русскоязычный портал. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:33, січня 1, 2012 (UTC) Защита Заглавной страницы - обычное дело, так поступают на всех викиях. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:29, січня 6, 2012 (UTC) :Спроси, что полегче) Я насчёт мелких гадостей. С Рождеством! — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:49, січня 6, 2012 (UTC) Привет. Сегодня у меня отчёт, поэтому попробую втиснуть туда вопрос об оповещениях по e-mail. Хотя бы узнать, в чём может быть проблема. У меня самого, как обычно, дел хватает) Вот вики по Final Fantasy помогаю, переделали Заглавную на нашей Центральной вики, написал блог "Что нужно делать, прежде, чем создавать вики" и ещё меня приглашают поучаствовать в wikifocus вики - это проект, собирающий информацию обо всех викиях, но сейчас там в основном новости с Википедии. Вот как-то так) — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:40, січня 30, 2012 (UTC) :Вообще проект на русском. Вот ссылка http://wikifocus.org Думаю, что тебе лучше задать свой вопрос администратору этого проекта: w:c:ru.community:Участник:Saint_Johann. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:34, січня 30, 2012 (UTC) Наверное, инженеры уже отправили сообщение, но на всякий случай привожу выдержку из своего общения с инженерами: well, i can just clear it. hopefully his mail host will stop sucking. although it looks like his host bounced for sending too many messages. here is the exact error message: 550. You have exceeded message receiving limit for user ...@mail.ru, and i will not accept any messages to this user within 1 minute. that happened on oct 11 2011. all done email will work again? yes — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:33, січня 30, 2012 (UTC) Да, ох уж мне эти американцы со своим сленгом) — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:25, січня 31, 2012 (UTC) Викифокус Подожду официального письма от Saint Johann. Я всё равно планировал появиться там не раньше воскресенья. Но радует то, что администраторы проекта не пошли на поводу у одного участника, который испытывает необоснованную личную неприязнь к Викия. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:24, лютого 3, 2012 (UTC) ?? Не зрозумів... — Uk.uncyc 15:52, лютого 4, 2012 (UTC) :Та я б із радістю, але мені до військового пенсіонера ще, слава Богу, не скоро :) Хай воно так, чи не так — я навіть приблизно не уявляю, про що я тут можу написати. — Uk.uncyc 00:19, лютого 6, 2012 (UTC) Письма О, отлично, рад за вас! — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 20:08, лютого 4, 2012 (UTC) Питання від початківця Мабуть в епістолярному жанрі спілкуватися можна, але я б краще запитав через Скайп. Як буде можливість, то вийдіть у Скайп, я там накидав питань, та ще й нові з"явилися :) — YurMOLA 07:39, лютого 10, 2012 (UTC) Успіхи у мене не великі: 1. Почав робити Довідку: http://uk.oki.wikia.com/wiki/Довідка:Довідка тупо, але наче як щось виходить потроху ... 2. Зробив аву для http://uk.oki.wikia.com/ вона вже почала з"являтися у верхньому лівому кутку, але потім щось сталося і вона зникла, а замість неї повернулася стара стандартна ава :( Ось скриншот того як це виглядає у мене: http://clip2net.com/s/1A2J9 Не можу зрозуміти що я не так роблю, та ще й якесь сміття з під стандартної ави просвічує, я в шоці, мабуть це я щось поламав :( 3. Фавікон теж зробив, але щось із ним теж не те, теж буду переробляти... 4. Не знайшов де робити нові шаблони, стробував редагувати без шаблону, вийшло примітивно і не так як я хотів: http://uk.oki.wikia.com/wiki/Юрій_СМОЛА Ще раз переконався що треба десь брати готовій шаблон і якось з ним працювати, а ще треба вжити ВІКІ-розмітку, бо так далі не можна :( 5. Остаточно вирішив знищити один свій проект http://ru.oki.wikia.com/ але не знаю як це по-людські сформулювати :) 6. А ще не розумію чому у Вас така гарна панель ынструментів: http://clip2net.com/s/1A2KL а у мене така куца: http://clip2net.com/s/1A2L0 Мені її явно не вистачає, а що робити - не заю :( — YurMOLA 04:37, лютого 11, 2012 (UTC) --------------- ''↑ Свої пости, будь ласка, пишемо НАД цим записом ↑ '' ''↑ Свои посты, пожалуйста, пишем НАД этой записью ↑ '' ---------------